Resident evil: Falli Island
by epixScott1
Summary: AU universe that mix of Kim Possible and Resident Evil. The story takes place where Kim and Ron get assigned to protect a scientist from an unknown threat on an island called Falli. Suddenly the island gets overrun by zombies and monster it up to Kim and Ron with two unlikely allies to find out who causes the outbreak and stop it.
1. Chapter 1

In the bedroom of an apartment is a young woman in her 20s with red hair, green eyes, wearing a green tank top and blue jeans. This is Kim Possible a girl that could do anything. She is putting clothes and personal items into a red suitcase for tomorrow as she is leaving to go to a tourist island in the Caribbeans called Falli. Her Job well Kim works for the BSAA the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance it was made to fight bioterrorism. Kim has been working for the BSAA for a couple of years even at a young age of 18.

Kim dealt with zombies and unholy creatures that keep a person up nights. Her latest assignment is to protect a scientist with help from her partner; the scientist receives threatening emails from an unknown terrorist group for her research on human diseases and a cure for them.

Kim cellphone rings on a nightstand next to her bed; she goes to it to see her partner calling her.

"Hello Ron," Kim answered the phone

"Hey, Kim ready for the flight tomorrow?" said Ron

Ron Stoppable is Kim partner for about two years now at; first she didn't want a partner however overtime Kim and Ron became quite good friends even though Ron can be doofus at times but he always there where you need him the most.

"Yeah, I'm ready Ron I haven't been on a plane like five months,"

"Too bad I can't bring Rufus with me on our assessment he would love the Caribbean food,"

"Ron just because we're going on a tourist island it doesn't mean vacation besides you can bring some food back to your molerat,"

"I know I'm just going mess, my little buddy,"

"Ron it's about three days maybe you can find yourself a nice girlfriend once everything safe for the scientist,"

"Ha! last time I ask a girl out for a day was a the bar after work she wrote 834-568-l-o-s-e-r,"

"She was a bit bitch in the bar Ron,"

"But she was so hot,"

"Anyway, Ron gotta finish packing talk to you tomorrow,"

"See ya, Kim,"

Kim hangs up she goes to her dresser to the top drawer she opens it up she takes out a Beretta m9 she took a look at it.

"I hope I don't have to use this for the next three days," Kim thought

She put the gun next to the suitcase, and she kept packing her things.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author Note: Kim Possible Clothing is Clothes Claire Redfield in Resident Evil Code Veronica, and Ron Clothes is Chris Redfield in Resident Evil 5 for throughout the story,)

In the morning on an airport, Kim in BSAA work clothes her carrying her luggage on an airstrip to a hangar inside of the hangar is a private silver jet next to it is her partner Ron standing next to the jet and waited for her.

"Kim right on time," Ron shouted

Kim waves to him "yeah barely made it because of traffic in that city is nuts, so Ron is the scientist here yet?"

"Yep, she in the jet,"

"Well let's meet her shall we,"

Kim and Ron stepped inside a private jet to see the scientist typing away on a laptop. The scientist is a Korean American woman in her mid-40s; she had straight black hair, grey eyes, a tall. She wore a green blazer, black business pants, white earrings, and black heels.

" ," said Kim

The scientist looks up from her laptop to see Kim and Ron standing in front of her.

"So you two are from the BSAA to protect me?" said

"Yes we are ma'am," said Ron

"My name is Kim Possible and him.." Kim points to Ron "He Ron stoppable are we won't let anything happen to you," Kim smile confidently

smile back "it would seem so" Mrs. Warner extend her hand for a handshake "nice to meet you two,"

Kim and Ron shake hand then come the pilot step in the jet cockpit he starts taking the jet out of the hangar onto the runaway then into the air. It for the past couple of hours in the jet Kim was reading a romance novel, busy on her laptop, and Ron was playing on his Nintendo switch he kept glancing at laptop a few times.

" how your research work for curing all disease?" Ask Ron

"It likes this Ron if we just inject the anti-disease cells into a child in their infant stage it would take care of killing any disease that child come across like measles, fevers, and other disease people get when they're young," said

Kim took an interest in the two conversations, so she put the book down "so that case the terrorist threatening don't want this cure that could ruin the black market that would sell bioweapons,"

"Exactly this research is important for the world, and I'm not letting anyone threaten me to stop my research,"

Ron looked at the window for the second he sees the island Falli in his view "guys we're here we're in Falli,"

The jet land on the island runaway.


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side of Falli on an old wooden dock, a woman jumps out of a purple speed boat with wooden creates in the back of the boat. The woman looked to be in her early 30's she had tan skin, long raven black hair, and have green eyes; she wore a green leather jacket, black shirt, tight black jeans, and black boots. This is Shego a mercenary for hire she does jobs that include kidnapping high political figure, stealing bioweapons, and transporting illegal goods across countries. The job she was about to wrap up is giving a couple of Cubans a large stock of firearms from Cuba to Falli Shego spots the Cubans coming out of a rusty jeep.

There were four Cubans two of them were wearing tourist outfits like colorful shirts, shorts, browns shoes, and cameras around their neck. The third Cuban wore a black collar shirt, white pants, a seashell necklace, and brown sandals. The last Cuban had a grey vest, white shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes he was holding a gun that has a bottle at the bottom.

The Cuban with seashell comes up to Shego "so Shego did you bring the guns?"

"Of course I did the guns are in the back of the boat," said Shego

"Great Deigo go get the guns off the boats,"

The Cuban with the vest go to the speed boat he takes the crates full of guns off the boat.

"So what are you going to do with your new found money in your bank account Shego,"

"Don't know there is this fancy sports car I got my eye on for a while now,"

Deigo brought the other guns to the tourist Cuban they open up Deigo took a look at an AKA 47 he sees something off about the gun and frowns.

"Luis we got a problem," said Deigo

"What is it," said the Cuban with seashell necklace

"Check it out this gun,"

Luis goes to Deigo while Shego opens her phone go to her photos of a red hair girl with an angry face.

"I wonder if I'm going to run into you princess on this job," Shego thought

"Shego!" yelled Luis

Shego looked and the two tourists Cuban grab her by the arms before she could react Luis come to here holding the AKA 47 that Deigo was holding.

"What is this?" said Luis shoving the gun to her face

"A gun," said Shego

"No a fake gun!" Luis breaks the AKA 47 over his knee were the weapons made out of cheap plastic and wood

"Look I didn't know the guns were fake the seller told me to look in the creates,"

"Unlucky for you I need someone to pay for making us look like fools Deigo,"

Deigo comes up to Shego puts the weird gun he has on to her forehead.

"Look didn't you guys ever hear about don't shoot the messenger before?"

"This not shooting," said Deigo he pulled the trigger and liquid green shoots into Shego skin and Deigo steps back.

"Wow that so painful," Shego said sarcastically

"It's experimental bioweapon that Deigo you're going to be the first death from it,"

Suddenly Shego skins start to feel on fire Shego screams Luis laughs until he gets a kick in the face by Shego she pulled out of the tourist Cubans arms she runs into the jungle of Falli.

Luis gets up "after her!" he screams then him and the other Cubans chase after her pulling out their guns.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim, Ron, and left the airstrip and head to a hotel called "Hotel Paraίso" the hotel is painted gold and bronze, there was a global statue in the middle of the entrance of the hotel, and a bunch of rose bushes all over the hotel.

"Men this hotel looked so fancy," said Ron

"You say it, Ron, this makes my apartment building looked like crap compare to the hotel," said Kim

"Well this what high up in the science world can get you," said Mrs. Warner

The three walks into the hotel and check into their room that is already bought for from the BSSA Kim kept an eye out for anything that looks suspicious and Ron notice a bunch of the hotel staff is preparing a party in the ballroom.

"Mrs. Warner do you know what's going?" said Ron

"No Ron but why don't you ask the hotel staff," said Mrs. Warner

Ron sees a hotel staff member carrying a large bottle of champagne to the ballroom, and Ron stops the hotel staff member for a minute.

"Excuse me what's going in that ballroom?" said Ron

"Some billionaire daughter is having a birthday party for tonight, now excuse me this champagne need to put on ice," the hotel staff member goes around Ron to the ballroom.

Ron thought to himself "maybe if everything is alright for tonight I can crush the birthday party,"

After the trio check in the hotel, they go to the fifth floor where their room is at, and their room is next to each other. Kim heads into her room and lays down on her bed.

"So far so good no one suspicious on the island, yet, still until everything is safe I have to stay close to ,"

Kim gets up from her bed; she goes to the window to see down on the beach was a couple of happy couples enjoying their day out on the beach having a moment to themselves.

Kim made a depressing sigh "It has been about six months since I been out on a date with someone who is not a jerk, perv, or both. I just wish I found someone that I went to call my soulmate," Kim shakes her head "stay focus Kim worry about your love life later and do your job," Kim goes to her suitcase and begins to unpack her things.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the jungle, Shego has been running from the Cubans for about 2 hours she took a breather behind an abandon and broke down Jeep. Shego took a look of herself at the car wing mirror to see what she looked like after Deigo shooting a green liquid at her.

"What the fuck happened to my skin?!" Said Shego as she sees that her skin has become quite green through her body and face. "Those fucking assholes are going pay for what they have done to me," Shego clinching her hands

Shego felt something burning in her chest Shego think that might be her angry, but it felt more to fire then Shego heard a stick break, and she took cover behind the Jeep as she sees one of the tourist Cuban holding a UZI.

"Shego come out your only making this worse for yourself," the tourist Cuban called Shego

As the Cuban reach near the Jeep that Shego was hiding behind Shego sneak behind the Cuban then put him in a chokehold. The Cuban grabbed Shego from behind and throw her onto the hood of the Jeep Shego rolls off of the hood and punch the Cuban in the gut, and the Cuban backhand her to the ground.

"Time to die, bitch," said the tourist Cuban

Then Shego hands to start lit up with the green fire surrounds her hand the Cuban step back as Shego grins at her new found power and she points her hand at the Cuban before he had the chance to shoot Shego fires a green flame setting the Cuban on fire and dropping the gun as runs away.

"Okay, I got some weird fire powers," said Shego as looked at her hands to see the green flame went away. "Now I gotta figure somewhere safe to hide for a while,"

Shego then turn to see a hotel a couple of miles away from her and then a day pop into Shego head.

"I'll just head into that hotel crash there then I'll steal a boat and jet to get the hell off of this Island,"

Shego then head, someone screams, "Marco!"

"I better run," Shego run toward the hotel before any more of the Cuban should show up.


	6. Chapter 6

Later at night, Kim, Ron, and were at the hotel restaurant eating dinner. Kim is eating Salad, is eating steak, and Ron is eating a chicken burrito.

"Men this Burrito taste so good," said Ron

"Glad you like the hotel food, Ron," said Kim

"It's good but not good as Bueno Nacho back at home," Ron took a bite out of his burrito.

"..sure it is," Kim remembers how the food in Buneo Nacho is not so buneo

"May I ask you two on how you guys became BSAA agents if you guys don't mind," said finishing her steak

"Sure , when Ron was 19, and I was 18 there a zombie outbreak in this town called "Cloverfield," and we managed to save a bunch of people from the zombies, and we impress a BSAA agent, and the agent wanted to hire us,"

"I wanted to give the BSAA a try since I didn't really have any ideas what to for a living," said Ron

"I wanted to use my talent to help people any way I can, and the BSAA seem perfect to me," said Kim

"Wow, that was both amazing and interesting that you guys were to be BSAA at a young age," said

"You got that right," Ron finished his burrito, but then his stomach starts to growl and hold his stomach "hey Kim I gotta go to the bathroom really quick,"

"Alright, Ron but to take too long,"

Ron went to the bathroom as Kim and are about finish with their dinner looked at her phone, and a see messages tells Kim.

"I need to get to my room I got something to send to my coworkers,"

"Not problem I'll escort you to your room," said Kim

and Kim left money on the table to pay for the food they go to the elevator. They step in the elevator and press the 5th floor as Kim texted Ron about where she and were heading back to the fifth floor. Ron comes out of the bathroom he received the text from Kim when he as about to text back to her Ron bumps into a person. Ron quickly got off of his phone to see a young woman about Kim age on the ground.

The young women had exotic skin, brown hair, and blue eyes, she wore a dark purple dress, black high heels, silver necklace, and white earrings the young women had every pissed off on her face as she looks at Ron down on the ground.

"I'm so sorry about that," said Ron getting the young women off the ground

"You should be you moron you should be watching where you are going," said the young women

"I say I was sorry,"

"My god I swear if you ruin my dress I'm going get all the money you had to replace it,"

"Dress looks fine miss,"

"Do you know who I am," the young women tap her right foot.

"No, should I?"

The young women face expressing both shock and angry "I'm Bonnie Rockwaller the CO-CEO of Lexus modeling,"

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell," Ron sees Bonnie was about the explode into yelling at him "what I have got myself into," Ron thought.

Back in the elevator, Kim and waited for the elevator to stopped on the fifth floor, but suddenly the hotel shake and massive explosion can be heard the elevator stopped on the third floor.

"What's going on Kim," said

"Don't know we better get off of this elevator," said Kim

Kim hit the elevator door to open the elevator was above the floor Kim gets out of the elevator and helps down. They see people running for their lives as they look away down from the third floor, Kim spotted someone familiar coming out of a hotel room but with a shade of green.

"Shego," Kim said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim ran at Shego and started throwing punches at her Shego see Kim about to punch her, so Shego dodges Kim hits; she blocks one of them.

Shego smirks "Princess fancy meeting you here,"

"What are you doing here Shego?" said Kim trying to land a punch on Shego

Shego dodge Kim punch, and she punches Kim in the gut "I would love to tell you why I'm here, but," Shego then grabs Kim and throws her down on the ground "I'm trying to avoid the explosion in those hotel rooms,"

Kim grabbed Shego ankle making her trip "so you're the one that caused the explosion," then Kim pinned Shego to the ground

"What! No, I didn't," Shego managed to get Kim off of her and the two stands up

Kim and Shego kept fighting with each other as hide behind the bellhop cart for her own safety.

Down at the first floor Ron tries to call Kim on her phone, but she wasn't picking up as he sees a massive amount of people running and screaming then he felt tapping on his shoulder Ron looked to see Bonnie.

"aren't you a cop?" said Bonnie who sound terrified

"Sort of," said Ron calling Kim again

"You need to protect me from whatever attack is happening,"

"It'll be safe if you go to your home or somewhere other than here and right one I'm supposed to look after someone,"

"Who can be more important than me?"

"Well, she way less annoying than you,"

"If I weren't terrified right now I would smack you for calling me annoying,"

Then the two stopped their argument when they heard deathly scream behind them they turn to see a couple of corpses with rotten skin biting down on a hotel employee, and Ron knows well enough about who they are.

"Bonnie get behind me now," Ron said in a serious tone

Bonnie gets behind Ron as he put his phone and pulls out his handgun a Smith & Wesson 686 and aim at the corpses.

"This not how wanted this mission to go down," Ron thought.

Back with Kim as she tries to beat Shego Kim managed to sidekick on Shego chest and grabbed her arm, pull it around her back, Kim pulls out the handcuffs.

"If want me so bad you should call I would love to come over to your place," Shego flirt making Kim blushed

"The only you'll be going to prison for what you did today," said Kim as she handcuffs Shego

"Again I got nothing to do with the explosion you know it's not my style,"

"You can tell me all the excuse and lie once we get back to the states," Kim turns to who was still hiding "you can come out now Mrs. Warner,"

"I would like to tell your right, but it think you should look behind you," said

Kim turned to see three corpses walking toward the three of them.

"Great first Shego now zombies this day keep turning for the worst,"

Kim pulled out a 44 magnum without blinking her eyes. Kim made headshots on all three of zombies.

"Woah! Aren't you a zombie-killing badass princess you almost made me wet my panties," said Shego smiling

"Just shut Shego," said Kim "I need to find Ron," Kim thought


	8. Chapter 8

Ron and Bonnie run across the hotel floor with zombie behind them chasing them slowly. Ron turned back and shot a couple of zombies in the head. Ron tries to think of a way to get him and Bonnie away from them.

"I gotta think fast, or we'll be overwhelmed by the undead," Ron thought

Bonnie, one of Bonnie heals breaks, and she falls to the ground "Ron!"

Ron stopped and turned around he picks up Bonnie off the ground and carry her on his back. Ron sees an open room so he while carrying Bonnie he went to the room to be the hotel manager room Ron put Bonnie down he quickly locks and barricades the door with furniture in the room making it hard for the zombies to get in.

"That was close," said Ron

"So can you like call the however boss to get us off of this island?" said Bonnie who takes off her high heel shoes

Ron, as annoying was Bonnie she does have got the right idea when Ron pulled his phone only to see there was no service.

"Fuck," said Ron

"What?"

"I got no service on my phone. What about you? do you have your phone?"

"No, I left in my purse in the ballroom, so let me guess we screw?"

"No, we're not we just have to wait for the zombie to lose interest with us before we can leave this room and find my partner," then there was banging on the door from the zombies trying to get in

"Yep we're screwed," Bonnie cross her arms and Ron groans

In a random hotel room that Kim, , and Shego took refuge in for a short time Kim puts Shego in on a chair, and she tries to call Ron, but she has the exact same problem he got when she looked to her phone.

"No signal," said Kim

"What's wrong Kim forget to pay the phone bill for this month,"

"It's no time for your stupid joke Shego seeing how you cause this whole outbreak,"

"Please I don't do any of bioterrorist it's not my style,"

"Didn't know you have one, to begin with,"

"That because your too shy to come over to my place I see it fully," Kim blushed a deep red across her face

"Did you used to date?" said

"No we didn't ," Kim turn her attention to Shego "so tell me the real reason why your here,"

"Fine, I came here to deliver guns to some Cubans when gave them the guns they were fake,"

"What about your now greenish skin?"

"One of the Cuban sprays some new biogun on me it turns my skin green, and my body feels like an oven so do you believe and get me out of this handcuffs,"

Kim thinks to herself "either telling the most bullshit lie or she telling the truth, either way, I have to investigate on this break, find Ron, and got here quickly before other unholy creatures pop up,"


	9. Chapter 9

Kim looks out of the window in a random hotel room that she, and the now handcuffs Shego are locked in. Kim sees a bunch of zombies going toward a large green gas from south of the hotel.

"I got to go check that out, But first I need to find Ron," Kim thought

"So how long are you keeping me handcuffs Kim?" said Shego

"Until I find that you are telling the truth Shego," said Kim looked at "doctor I'm going to leave this room and go find Ron for I need you to stay here and try don't make any sound,"

"You don't have to tell me twice, but I recommend you bring Shego with you," said

"What!"

"I'm just saying you should have someone to look out for you while you're out there Kim,"

" Shego is a criminal and maybe the cause of this outbreak,"

"Like I say I didn't," said Shego

"Kim if she did cause this then why would she still be here on this island?"

"She has a good point princess,"

Kim groans "it's either team up with Shego or me going down into the looby solo," Kim thought and decided "Shego if you even try anything funny I'm kicking your ass from here to Tokyo,"

Kim uncuffs Shego "I won't have any other way Princess,"

" lock the door when we get out,"

"Okay, Kim,"

Kim and Shego walked out of the hotel room and locks the door behind them.

"So it's the good cop teaming up with the bad guy how cliche," said Shego

"Look first we gotta find Ron then investigate a green smoke I saw from the room window," said Kim

"Ron is seriously still partner with that dork you could do so much better,"

"Ron is a good partner,"

"And you guys aren't dating?"

"No, we're just friends enough with my personal life let's get to the lobby,"

"I took the staircase that's probably a good way to get off the third floor,"

"Then let's go,"

"wait I need a gun too,"

"I got one gun you could have this," Kim's hands Shego a combat knife

"Really a knife,"

"just make use of it,"

Kim and Shego go to the staircase getting past the zombies on their way the two went down the stairs to meet to the first floor, and they see a massive amount of zombies blocking the lobby door.

"Princess by any chance you brought a bazooka,"

"No, but I think I got a way to clear those zombies?"

"I'm listening,"


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile Ron and Bonnie were still in the hotel manager's office with the zombies outside of the office were banging at the door more and more.

"Great in a few minutes those things are going to be in this room," Ron thought

"Ron what are we going to do?" said Bonnie

"We looked for another way out of this room," said Ron

"Are you joking? We barricaded the door there no way out of here,"

"No there has to be something else to get out of this room,"

Ron then sees an air vent cover that large enough for an adult at the bottom and some loose screws on it Ron pulled a quarter and unscrewed the air vent cover to make it open.

"Ta-da we got our exit," said Ron

"Fucking really the air vents that's our exits those ducts are going ruin this dress,"

"Do you want to stay here when the zombies burst in or crawl in the safe air ducts?"

Bonnie grumbles "fine I'll go through the air ducts, but you better pay for my dry cleaning bill for this dress,"

Ron and Bonnie crawled in the air ducts away from the manger room. They crawled around the air ducts for a few minutes Bonnie getting a bit bored she asks Ron.

"What's next Ron?"

"We get out of the air ducts and find my partner,"

"Partner?"

"Yeah, my Partner she on the island with me,"

"What's her name?"

"Kim Possible,"

"Kim Possible I swear I heard that name before, but I can't remember,"

Ron finds the end of the air ducts he kicks open the air vent cover him, and Bonnie crawls out onto the grass, and they looked around to see that their outside of the hotel and they also see blood and guts on the grass.

"Okay, this seems like we need some weapons right about now," Ron thought

He looks around to see a dead cop on the ground missing most of its upper bones and his head Ron also sees next to the fallen police officer are two guns one a pump-action shotgun and a Colt Python.

"Just my luck," Ron picks up the two guns and hands the handgun to Bonnie, "do you know how to use a gun?"

"Of course I know how to use a gun my dad taught me," said Bonnie clocking the gun

"Good, we need to find my partner or some survivor to ask what is going on,"

"Alright let's do it,"

Back with Kim and Shego, they were at the hotel kitchen killing a few zombies that stumble in there Kim place a propane tank on a silver cart.

"So what the plan Princess?" said Shego

"The plan we push this cart with the propane at the horde of zombies in the lobby and set off an explosion wiping them out," said Kim

"How are we going to explode it?"

"I'll shoot at the propane tank,"

"I think I got a better way of doing it,"

"Okay?"

Ron and Shego pushed the propane cart back into the lobby, and Kim kicks the cart into the horde Shego hands lit up, and she chucks fire at the propane causing a massive explosion that kills the horde.

"Wow, you got flame powers," said Kim

"Yep, I figure I use them if I get angry," Said Shego

"What got you angry?"

"My family," then Shego sees an Uzi on the ground "sweet I finally got a gun,"

"Good for you now let's get outside and check out that green gas,"

Shego and Kim go out of the hotel lobby to see some more zombies and green gas to their right, and they head toward the gas.


End file.
